The Fangs that Scrap at my Neck
by Kiri-Kiri-chan
Summary: [ONESHOT] [VampFic] [Lemon], fangs scrap at his neck, hands roam his body and lips touch his flesh. He'll bleed the blond to death, just so he will always be his.
1. Deep Kiss

**The Fangs that Scrap at my Neck**

**Kiri-Kiri-Chan**: This is my first time using OpenOffice, i feel like a virgin all over again.

**Chaos**: information we didn't need to know.

**Rayzo**: Anyway, Kiri-Kiri, I thought you hated vampfics

**Kiri-Kiri-Chan**: I do

**Chains**: Why are you writing one then?

**Kiri-Kiri-Chan**: Because I have inspiration knocking at my door like an insane Girl Scout selling cookies.

**Victim**: Is this just because they wouldn't sell you any cookies Kiri-Kiri-Sama?

**Kiri-Kiri-Chan**: Those whores walked right passed my house!! Unforgivable!

**Rayzo & Chains**: Baka

-'-,'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,

**Summary**: ONESHOT VampFic Lemon, fangs scrap at his neck, hands roam his body and lips touch his flesh. He'll bleed the blond to death, just so he will always be his.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto nor do I own vampires. . . .Do I actually need a disclaimer for vampires? I'm not sure.

**Warnings**: Sex and blood. This is my first time writing a sex scene so please be gentle, no pun intended.

**R&R**: As always, yes please. If you wanna flame go ahead, I don't care.

-

His lips touched the blond's neck, a painful kiss that gave the blond so much pleasure and pain at the same time he wasn't sure if he should beg that dark haired man to stop or plead for more. The pale cold hands moved all over his naked body, feeling what will soon be _his_. His fingers ran over the blonds nipples causing him to gasp in pleasure. It was a simple motion, but Naruto had never felt so hot before in his life.

"S-Sasuke-"The dark haired _man_ let his sharp canines run across the tanned skin of his lover. Sasuke's firm chest rubbed against Naruto back as he licked and teased the blond from behind. His pale hand ran elegantly up his lover's neck and gripped tight on his chin.

"Do you like it, Na-ru-to?" He whispered in his lover's ear, dipping his tongue around Naruto's ear-lobe. He turned Naruto's face around and kissed the blond haired man on the lips, his teeth biting into his lower lip causing blood to bubble to the surfaced, but the delicious red substance was quickly licked away. The raven haired _man_ pulled away from the heated kiss, saliva and blood connected them before it dripped down onto the two bodies that pressed hard against each other. Naruto whimpered at the heat that was lost after the kiss was finished, but warmth still lingers on his soft bruised lips.

"Sasuke-" He moaned out as his lover pressed his body to the blonds and racked his hands across the blond's smaller body. "I need you." Sasuke chuckled at Naruto, but didn't do as he was asked – begged – and continued to make every move slow but full of heat and burning desire. Sasuke's hands moved slowly down Naruto tanned body, his hand rested on Naruto's thigh and rubbed it hard. "Please!" The blond begged to be touched by the cold man that left such a burning heat with every stroke.

"Naruto." Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear as the blond panted and moaned away at the feel of Sasuke's hand and body. "Will you stay with me forever?" They had played this game before and Naruto would always say 'No'. Then Sasuke would leave the blond, unsatisfied and alive for another day until he came back for the blond the next night. Sasuke had yet to even touch Naruto's member, Sasuke himself was just dying to take the blond, to finally rid Naruto of his virginity. But his lover was stubborn and refused Sasuke's offer every time. Would tonight be different? He could only hope.

Everything stayed silent for a long time, Naruto's loud moans ended and only his heavy breathing was left in the dimly room. "Yes," he finally whispered in a pleading voice, Sasuke was surprised, but it barely lasted a second before he grabbed the blonds cock and stocked it hard, his fangs digging into Naruto's soft flesh. "Sa-SASUKE!" Naruto gasped out, his breathing heavy and hurting. Sasuke pushed Naruto onto his hands and knees and spread his legs wide open.

"Naruto-" Sasuke positioned himself at Naruto's opening and leaned down, he held his blond passively in his arms and licked at the bloody wound on his soft skin. "Say it to me." He ordered, his voice hard and needy, he _needed_ to hear it from the blond, those three words that made Sasuke so sure that Naruto was truly ready for eternity. Sasuke was ready to take his blond completely, but he waited patiently for the blond to speak.

"I love you, Sasuke." Naruto spoke in a whispered moan. Sasuke slowly slid into the blond; he knew it was hurting the blond so he took it slow; he didn't want to hurt his blond unnecessarily. "Sasuke- it, it hurts!" The blond chocked out, drool sliding from his open mouth.

"It will go away soon, I promise." Sasuke mumbled in the blonds' ear as he slowly made his way out of the blond but pushed his way back in before all of him was out.

"Sasuke-!" Naruto cried out, his pain slipping from his eyes and onto the pillow that he now rested his head on, his hands tangled in the sheets as he gripped them tightly. Naruto slowly got used to the feel of Sasuke cock inside of him; the pain subsided and was replaced by immense pleasure. Sasuke's hand was still wrapped around Naruto's erection as he moved it up and down. "Sasuke- I can't-!" Naruto's words were cut off as a loud moan escaped his lips, a warm white sticky substance shot out from Naruto erection and covered Sasuke's pale hand and the white sheets they fuck on. He fell to the bed, breathing hard, his eyelids half closing from exhaustion. Sasuke slammed down on Naruto one last time, feeling his own orgasm wash over his body like white hot lava.

He fell on Naruto, feeling just as tired as the blond, but the nights activities had yet to be completed; one last thing had to be done before he could let his blond rest. He kissed the blonds plus point softly, his hands wrapped around the man he loved so completely.

"Tonight Naruto-" he licked the dried blood from the two sharp wounds on his lover's neck, "I'll make you mine." Sasuke's sharp fangs ripped threw Naruto's soft flesh, but the blond didn't make a noise as his life was slowly drained away by the vampire that he loved.

-

**Kiri-Kiri-Chan is to busy blushing to talk**

**Chains**: Because the idiot is busy being all "fangirl" I'll talk to you,

**Victim**: Hey-

**Chains**: Shut up brat. Anyway, that was her first ever Lemon and she hoped you enjoyed it and got off on it. Review. Bye.

**Kiri-Kiri-Chan**: Oh my god! I just wrote that didn't i? **Super blush**


	2. Avampire

**Okay, apparently I didn't make it clear in the story, so here goes: **

Sasuke turns Naruto into a vampire!! Don't you think that is kind of obvious?

First Sasuke says **"Will you stay with me forever?" **why would he _kill_ Naruto if he wanted to be with him forever? Sasuke also says **"Tonight Naruto, I'll make you mine." **Not, "Tonight I'll make you _dead_."

Okay next, in theory, for a vampire to turn a human the vampire has to drain the human's blood until the human is nearly dead then give the human some of the vampire's blood. Which turns said human into a vampire.

¬.¬ So, Naruto was turned into a vampire and is _not_ dead.

And thanks to the reviewers.


End file.
